another fallout story
by tarah.lstro
Summary: This story is about how the lone wanderer meets one of his worst enemy's but also his first love. ( i know cheesy) this is between (M)lone wanderer and a female raider, who has a little secret. M for language...sorry not good with summary's. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I quickly started pulling out drawers, when I didn't find what I was looking for I grunted in frustration and threw out the small rectangular boxes. At one point I was moving so fast I forgot to fully pull out an old, scratched out drawer and when I started across the room to look at the last hope of finding what I desperately needed, my thigh connected to the pointy edge of the drawer with a clatter. I couldn't help it, the pain started shooting up my leg like a rocket and I started cussing out slangs I heard people say in megaton.

"Two headed Brahmin mother" I howled.

I started rubbing my leg and the pain slowly ebbed away. I rushed over to the worn down boxes, I felt like this was the jack pot, so I slowly pulled out the top drawer. My forehead starting breaking out in a sweat, I quickly got rid of it with a swipe from my grubby hand. I finally pulled the drawer out where I could see light pour onto the item I had spent the last hour searching for in this run down house. I pulled out the multicolored striped underwear it was boxer style, it had so many colors my eyes couldn't stay in one place. I've seen a lot of underwear, ones with hearts, fat guys wearing green pants, brown loafers, and a white collared shirt but, these ones were somehow different I instantly made these my favorite pair and started rushing to switch them out with my old ones.

I realized a long time ago I had it pampered in that small vault. I would have never thought I would miss fresh underwear. But boxers were on my top 5 list of things I missed having. Fresh water to drink was first, and then showers, after that was underwear, followed by brushing teeth and lastly real food. I did however, when I had extra purified water either cleaned my underwear or brushed my teeth if I scavenged for tooth paste, making me probably the cleanest person in the wasteland. This wasn't saying much.

When I at last finished the switch I tucked my old ones in my dirt caked bag on my back. Right after that Dogmeat lobbed into the room. The large, black mongrel started whimpering and pawing the floor, a sign I learned to mean that he was starving and that if I didn't feed him he would be the first dog to eat me. So I made my way into the kitchen that was falling apart. I opened the broken down refrigerator and started scrimmaging through its content, which again, wasn't much. I found a small can that looked like it was blue at one point. The label was so worn out I couldn't read it. "Oh well" I thought "I'm not the one that's going to either being throwing up or having to stay in the bushes for an hour" and with that I opened the can with my switch blade and let the chunky insides of the can fall out. It looked like someone ate a Brahmin steak and then got punched in the gut and starting blowing these chunks out but, I quickly got rid of that image as the pooch licked up the last bits and came over to lick my hands in gratitude.

DM and I started heading out right after that excursion, ready to get back to Megaton and get a much deserved rest. The desert was fairly quiet and the heat was only a little intolerable, it seems like today was one of the few good ones. My hopes of actually keeping my happy disposition quickly vanished as 5 raiders came out to attack me. I sighed and shook my head, not only did they start running at me with melee weapons, screaming their heads off. The raiders psychotic screaming gave me a heads up that they wanted to cut my throat and probably eat me. With those stupid mistakes it was easy enough to; in one movement I pulled out my bolt action rifle and shot down 3 of the weird green headed cannibals. The other 2 were close enough for me to pull out my switch blade. The first one was a broad Asian man who looked like he was taking steroids. He made a stupid assumption that bigger is better and used all is strength to lung a knife at my stomach. True, it would have killed me if it hit me but his action was sluggish, I instantly moved to the side, grabbed his wrist with my right hand and with the left I disposed of his knife it had try blood on it, probably from his last victim. Then I shanked him in the stomach with my own blade. I flicked the blade out of his stomach and kicked him to the ground where he started bleeding out.

I turned my defensive mode on ready for an attack from the other raider which I believed was a young girl. I looked around the wasteland, but I didn't see a living soul. I held my breath and strand my ears to hear something, anything. I gave a satisfactory smirk when I heard heavy, rapid breathing behind a rock. I calmly walked over to the rock, the blade still in my hand. When I made it over to the rock I leaned my elbows on the rock and poked my head over it. The girl didn't see me, she was facing with her back turned clutching a pistol she looked like she didn't even know how to use. The female didn't look like the other flesh eaters; she didn't have green hair but had long dark soot colored hair. She also didn't have that crazy hair style were they have bald patches on their heads or hair they made to look sharp and pointy. This lady was beautiful but also a threat. While she still didn't know I was present I lashed out and grabbed the gun from her. The young woman screamed in fear and started backing away from me on her butt, still too afraid to use her legs. I felt bad for the poor girl, maybe because she was like me when I first exited the vault, maybe because she was gorgeous or maybe because those aqua eyes didn't look of that of a killer. I cautiously sheathed my knife and continued with my unthreatening demeanor by gently putting her gun on the ground. This seemed to get her to relax a little, but not much. I instantly become aware of why she was still considering me a threat; besides the fact I killed her companions. I was a man, a man that traveled the wastes alone for long periods of time. I wasn't even thinking of doing anything like that but the poor girl didn't know or understand me. I strolled over to her until I was on the right side of her. She wouldn't look at me keeping her crystal blue eyes as far away from me as she could. I don't know why but it stung a little. I got down on one knee and starting rummaging through my pack. I wanted to ask if she was alright but felt it was too soon for words, she was still visibly shaking. I pulled out one of my purified waters and tried handing it to her, completely forgetting the uses I could use for myself later (Like cleaning my new favorite pair of underwear).

Eventually the black hair beauty accepted my water, but more importantly returned the gaze I had on her. Her eyes went wide the moment the water touched her lips and like greased lightning she had it all down before I cleared my throat to speak.

"a-are you alright?" I stammered I don't know what came over me but I was somehow nervous. The girl didn't say anything just looked at me like I had something growing out of my head, which was likely since I hadn't checked my radiation level in a long time.

"Um"… I started "I'm sorry about your friends but they're bad people and if you're in some kinda trouble I can help you get money if you need it or I have a house in megaton, but I wouldn't resort to being a raid-"

She finally got the courage to talk, which was good…but not when I'm talking…or was I was babbling, but still she should have waited.

"Look pervert" she snarled "I'm not going to be your play thing and I'm sure as hell not following you anywhere" she glared at me and those ocean eyes turned into ice. "So" she stated "you're just going to have to kill me"

This girl wasn't as innocent as I thought. I glared right back at her. I remembered that she was just scared and my anger subsided. I whistled 3 times and a couple seconds later my mutt popped out of a nearby bush. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry buddy" I said sympathetically "I really didn't think the food was actually bad." The dog just snorted and walked over to our guessed. Dogmeat saw my relaxed body and knew she wasn't a threat, for now. He sniffed her for a couple seconds. The girl seemed startled and frightened by my furry companion.

"Don't worry he is one of the few friendly dogs left"

She ignored me and put out her hand to see if the dog would accept head pats.

I sighed in defeat and watched as the dog wagged his tail in joy as she scratched behind his ears. After a short time past she acknowledged my existents.

"I guess…y-you don't see that bad" the girl said grudgingly. "Yes" I thought Dogmeat .

"Look if I wanted to hurt you…I'd either have killed you by now. Or wouldn't have let you talk back to me." I wasn't trying to sound cruel; I was just stating the facts to prove I wasn't going to harm her.

She stared at me hard for a while, like she was trying to catch me bluffing or waiting for me to pull out my gun and shoot her.

"So where is this town or whatever" she broke the silence.

"Only a couple minutes away" I said. I looked up at the sky that was slowly descending downward. "But we'll have to hurry if we're gonna make it before night fall.

She nodded and we started toward the direction of megaton.

The man clutched his stomach and grunted. Little shit he thought. I'm going to get even. He used the radio to call in the boss. "Hey jack…we got attacked…some prick killed everyone."

There was static for a few moments until a gruff voice filled the radio speaker. "And what of the girl?"

I swallowed, knowing that it would be easier to just say she was dead." She was captured by a man…but I know where they were heading." The man let go of the button with his big thumb.

"Well!" boomed jack "were the hell is my daughter!"

"u-uh" the man stuttered "some place called megaton"

"Good" jack said sounding a little less angry. But you still failed me. How is it that one man can kill 4 of my good shooters.

The big raider didn't have time to respond. Jack simply said "you know what to do"

And with that the heavy green haired man was by himself again. He pulled out his blood stained knife. "You have one more job to do scarlet" he cooed. And with that the man brought the knife up to his throat and sliced as hard as he could into his soft throat. He made gurgling noises, but those quickly faded into the wasteland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah this chapter was difficult. If I call mister burke benny I'm sorry. I kept getting distracted by star wars the old republic, that games amazing. But coffee and wheat thins got me through. I hope you enjoy. I'm not completely satisfied with it but…eh. It was extremely hard for me to decide were Alice (are lead lady as of right now. A.K.A the raider) and the LW stood. And even harder trying to crack Alice's hard shell but without cracking it too much and spilling out all the content. I know, I want to get to the romance as fast as possible too, but that wouldn't be realistic or a good story plot. This chapter is mostly to clear up some confusion. So please be patient with me. I WILL finish this book…it might take me sometime but I'm not giving up. Oh and comments, opinions, suggestions are welcomed, I'll even accept criticism if you can justify it. One more thing I got the mistake quote from ****Al Franken****.**

**Chapter 2**

We walked in silence to megaton. We entered megatons broad, rusty metal gates. The sun was getting low but we could still see rays of sun bounce of the worn out plates. Megaton is a tiny settlement even so; it made me feel safe those heavy gates keep the sick twisted outside away from the pure, friendly inside of the small town. Benevolent people can also be blind and naïve and let the devil himself come in their homes if he's disguised well enough. Which is how Burke got in, I still despise that guy with a strong passion, it's a shame he got away. Smug bastard.

The lone wanderer was deep in thought.

I sighed. This guy was already starting to get boring and he just killed my father's men and almost me. I looked over at him. He is unusually tall, looks almost 7 feet; his hair is dark copper and shaggy, a muscular face with a 5'o clock shadow, and those eyes, almost the same color as mine but with a spark of life and determination. It was settled, he was hunky and probably charming too. I have to watch myself around him, he seems like a deceiver. He caught me staring and looked over at me. I could see his full face know, I caught many things I couldn't see from the side. I was completely wrong. His shimming indigo eyes had more than just animation and purpose; he had eyes of a kind man who's seen things a man like him should never see…I've never seen a man with kind eyes, not even my own father. My eyes started to sting, I hastily thought of a distraction.

Why would I go with this stranger I thought? Although I already knew the answer, I resent my father. But something else stood out even more then my hatred for my father. It was where those disgusting raiders were leading me. I shivered at the thought of what would have happened if we made it there. I looked over at the man with different eyes. I still thought he was a pervert, but maybe he wasn't such a bad man to encounter. I wanted to loosen the tension between us.

So what's your-

I didn't have time to complete my question; some crazy geezer with a dirty face, wearing rags interrupted me by crying out "Lone Wanderer". The dirty man's cries were like a town church bell soon almost the whole town was outside.

I've heard of the lone wanderer and I knew he was killing my father's men. I instantly decided I hated the man. I'd put a bullet through his big arrogant head when I got the chance. Mistakes are a part of being human. Appreciate your mistakes for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way, unless it's a fatal mistake which at least, others can learn from. But from what three dog says the lone wanderer never makes a mistake. He's not a god; he's a man, a man I plan to prove to everyone that he bleeds just like us. I was so focused on my plots to make the lone wanderer expire that I didn't see the filthy man run up to us.

"Oh thank the atomic bomb you've returned" he gleefully hollered.

Wow I thought this really is a small town if they keep tabs on everyone that comes in and out.

"Lone wanderer would you happened to have more-".

My capture stopped the man's hesitant and stuttering words by giving the gross man two purified waters.

I bite my lower lip to hold back my shocked reaction. I looked at the man who murdered some of my "family" and realized he looked exactly like how three dog describes him. What does the lone wanderer want with me? I thought. Oh shit…he must have found out I'm a REAL raider or that my father is a raider king. No he would have questioned me by now. That sliver of hope kept me from imagining how the lone wanderer would murder me and more focused on reality.

People must have thought that was an opening for favors, soon me and the LW were crowded by waves of people begging, shouting, some even hitting to get to ask something of the hero man. The grubby people kept getting closer and closer I was pressed tight against goody two shoes and his mutt. The people were so close I could smell the repulsive odor and feel hot breath on my neck. I couldn't take it anymore I was claustrophobic and the smell made me either want to vomit or black out. Just as I was about to give in to one of those urges I saw a flicker of shiny medal and heard two ear piercing gun shots.

The burning sensation of psycho coursing through my system was enough to make me want to wretch with pain or moan with pleasure. I started to sit back in my chair and enjoy this high until two lower raiders scrambled into my above normal sized room.

"Jack we have a problem" the brave raider said without hesitation, while the other raider was visibly shaking in my presence.

I didn't move for a long time, just twirling my knife with my feet kicked back on my desk. I scared the coward raider by snapping open my eyes and taking my feet of the now covered with mud desk. "What seems to be the problem boys?" I tried doing my scariest smile, which wasn't that hard to do. The coward one just stood there about to piss himself, my patience was wearing thin with him. The brave one spoke up.

"We found a slave; she's been hiding a pregnancy from you. She looks like she's about to pop...if you know what I mean."

My smile faded. I started throwing things around, a desk, books, chairs, and my favorite night stand. The coward gave a loud yelp and the brave one stayed stone faced. My patience was gone with him I took the knife I kept in my boot and lunged at the coward. He shrieked and started for the door but the brave man blocked his path. I stabbed deep into his back, twisting it to emphasize how much I detested him. He let out a slow, long, last breath before giving into the darkness.

"So would you like me to expose of the body?" the brave raider said.

"No, no, I'm feeling a bit…peckish anyway." I gave a puckish grin, showing my rotten teeth.

This didn't faze the big Asian man; he just nodded and told me to meet him in the isolation cells. After a delicious meal I started my way towards the cells.

The isolation cells were cleaner than the other cells, one because they weren't used often and two because you didn't have rotting corpse, vomiting, shitting, and other disgusting things that are made by slaves. We finally reached the cell it was small but then again all slave pens where. I walked into the grey room, the first thing I saw was a head hung so low I could only see her beautiful chocolate hair cover her face. She was sitting in an old chair in the middle of the cell, ready for an interrogation. I stalked over to her. I started walking, circling around her in a teasing manner, every once in a while my fingertips would graze her shoulders.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are a very, very, VERY naughty girl, slave. She didn't respond and I expected as much. I continued to dance around her just staring at her hair covered face.

Now I said, stopping behind her and leaning on the rusty chair. Who did you have this…little "encounter" with? Hmm, don't be shy! I shrieked with a disturbing amount of excitement and snickering. Again, No response. I'm a very patience and clever man, oh yes I am but this girl wouldn't look me in the eyes, wouldn't give me the reactions I desired, wouldn't beg for me to leave her alone. My temper boiled over and I grabbed a fistful of her soft hair tugging downwards so her neck curved back and her eyes had to look straight up into mine. Her eyes were blood shot red and she wore a tired frown. Her shoulder weren't hunched over and her long hair wasn't cascading down her body, I could see the swollen stomach that this offspring caused. I looked at her growth for a long time, like I was expecting something to pop out and yell surprise. I smacked the whore, connecting my right hand to her soft right cheek. Hard. The only sound for what seemed like hours had arrived in violent waves.

You selfish whore! I spat. Why would you bring more unfortunate souls on this earth?

Do you like to see your own filthy and hungry, begging on the streets like little rats?

If it's a boy he'll probably die from foolishness or recklessness, getting shot by the first asshole raider and before you know it someone comes to your house with sad looks on their face but nothing can erase the fact that your son's body was looted and devoured by either us or the other demons in this wretched place.

You probably think he's going to heaven and it makes up for the fact that his body was violated but honey; he was already living in hell.

I quickly sucked in a breath; I was running out of air to fast.

I didn't bother with if it was a girl. I simply stated in a cold tone "and the girls have it ten times worse" I quickly add "but you already know that don't you, you have already experience some of the worse the wasteland can offer."

When I finished her red eyes started to fill with tears, her lips trembled, and the mark was starting to show were I had wacked her.

The women finally spoke, I wasn't expecting her voice to come out shaky but then again I didn't expect what she said next to happen. "The child is yours". I quickly dropped the clump of hair I had in my hands and walked in front of her. I roughly grabbed her chin so she'd look me directly in the eyes.

"What!" I said my voice was hard. She looked directly in my eyes; I could see the hatred burning in her blue eyes.

"My baby is also yours." She spoke calmly but I could hear the shakiness in her voice and bitterness.

She wasn't lying; no eyes could lie to jack. I leaped from the crouching position I took to have my eyes level with the sla- I didn't even know her name. I was almost half way out the door I stopped. I turned around.

"What is your name" my voice held no emotion. She didn't look up. She just kept rubbing her stomach feeling the baby.

She finally spoke up "Ali"

I gave a quick nod, not sure if she saw it or not. I walked away from the cell. I heard a loud lock of the cell door. The Asian man was by my side in an instant.

"Orders?" he boomed

I thought hard. I was almost to my office again before I responded. "Continue with your daily task, when you have time however, I would like you to help me exterminate the problem."

It was my entire fault I should have beat her to death right then and there. But I was fooled by time and hadn't completely dislodged all of the softness in my heart. A couple weeks later we went back to the same cell. It was different however; it contained two people instead of one. I saw Ali cradling the baby, smiling just because it was smiling, giggling just because it was giggling, and crying just because it was crying when I walked into that cell. Ali clung to that baby and started to whimper as I lightly plucked the baby from her grasp. The baby continued to cry in my arms.

"p-please" she kept repeating in sobs. I looked at the baby; it had all the mothers' features and not a single one of old jacks. I un-tuck the dirty blanket that was wrapped around it, it was a girl, a whore just like her mom. I sighed, ready to tell the Asian man to pull out his guns, when the slave jumped from her chair snatching the baby.

Wait, wait, she yelped. I held up my hand for the big man to do what she asked. She looked down at her baby, I couldn't tell what she was doing, buying time, thinking, looking at her baby for the last time? I couldn't tell so I halted myself from thinking about it again.

"Kill me…but not her" she spoke softly but she wasn't going back on what she said.

"And why would I want her?" I spoke, trying to figure the gain in this.

"M-mister tenpenny" she started, you could strike a deal. You can get clean water and caps if you just…let him have her.

I gave an exasperated sigh. Why would Allistair want an infant?

He wouldn't…she glumly said but added he would want a young lady.

The idea snapped into place, but I added a twist of my own. I tried to keep my face emotionless, but I was so exciting I may have let out a cruel smirk.

"Deal" with that the Asian man lifted his gun. I picked up the kid that she was whispering to. My heart skipped, I realized not all the kindness in my heart was gone.

"Wait!" I shouted. The man took his hand off the trigger. I took the gun from him.

"Ali…I spoke softly. She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Yes?" she whispered.

What is the name of this child? I asked as I looked at the child's blue orbs.

Her lips tugged into a small smile. "Alice"

I smiled back making sure not to show my nasty teeth. "Very good." I lifted the gun and with a loud bang Ali's head exploded.

Let's get out of here I muttered as I quickly paced to the door with the baby crying for its mommy in my hands.

**I know something's are still unanswered, but that's how I like it. You're just going to have to keep reading if you're that curious. Also this chapter was very sad I thought. Technically people can survive gunshot wounds in the head. So if you want Alice's mom to survive… you're going to have to comment! I know, I'm evil! :3 if you see errors please tell me and ill fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to ****DreamerOfTheFlowingDream****, you were very helpful and so kind. I'll try to check my stuff better and update more often. I really just wanted to finish this chapter since it's really late so it might have some mistakes. I did finish this a week ago but my family and I are having a vacation in the mountains so Wi-Fi and signal is horrible.**

Me? Oh no, no, no, not me. I'm not sleeping. My eyes shot open. They think I'm stupid. But old jack knows if you sleep they'll come after you. When the sun's out there isn't enough darkness to hide the demons in the shadows, but at night, shadows are everywhere whispering in your ear stories of sadness, badness, and madness. Eyes getting heavy need something to stay focused. My hands rummaged blindly at the night stand to the right of me. I felt dents and cracks but no jet. I was starting to break into a sweat. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I looked in all the cabinets but still no jet. I grabbed a knife I used to shave not too long ago and began working it on my arm. I felt the burn of air hitting my four freshly cut scars, the tender flesh on my wrist ached, but not enough for me not to grab a bottle of whiskey and splashed it into my wounds. Hell it stung; it felt ten times worse. I started convulsing in pain. It was blissful torture. If I had to stay awake like this old jack would. I was not having that dream again. Never ever **ever **again. I have to focus on something, think think think…oh yes my daughter is missing. My mood was like a sunny day until I realized all the work I had to do to get that bitch back. My mood turned into a storm. I skedaddle over to the intercom.

"Wait!" I shrieked, my pointer finger hovering over the button to start my conversation.

"You idiot, what if someone else is listening?" I glared at myself. "Old jack you fool"

"You're the shit for brains; would you rather go outside and face those hooligans?"

"No, no, your right to risky to go outside someone might be after you."

"Exactly" I spoke with a smug smile. I pressed the button. "Phy! Phy! PHY! Where are you, you piece of scrap metal." I growled. I heard crackling for a couple minutes then a deep voice that would make a child cry.

"Yes sir?" he spoke in his gravelly voice. Phy doesn't talk much. I fiddled with my hands trying to decide what to say or rather battling what I should say. I try not to talk to myself when other people can listen in.

"Would you be so kind as to come to my room and bring a strong drug?" I was practically drooling in anticipation. I wanted to feel the hot burning sensation in my veins and then numbness of not caring about anything.

"Yes sir" he remarked.

I'm getting rather tired of his short words. Oh but at last I can't get rid of him after the last incident. I can't afford to lose anymore. Especially if my daughter is really hooked and can't break free. Years of training that bitch with the best and she gets caught by ONE man. She's weak…just like her mother. But she'll have to do if I want this plan to work. My thoughts were interrupted by a dark skinned man walking into the room.

"Ah Phy you're here."

Phy isn't like most men he has robotic parts all over his body. I've tried figure out which are his parts and what's his flesh and blood so far I've figured out his right arm, left leg, some of his fingers and one of his eyes. The eye is obvious with a soft green glow to it like a laser gun. Honestly I'm quiet frightened by him he doesn't feel pain on his metal parts and has super strength in them. But I will not show weakness it's like a jail, not properly built people will find the weakness in it and explode it. Then, everyone in jail will escape your grasp.

Phy handed me a packet of jet. I snatched it away from him and quickly injected the powder into my system. I'm floating and there's a glowing toaster in front of me calmly saying "boss". I'm so hungry I bounced over to my desk and took out a little cake. I shoved all of the cake in my mouth it was the best cake I've ever tasted.

I woke up my vision was fuzzy. Phy was still standing in the place that he stopped at in my room with an emotionless face.

"Sir your pale." Phy stated.

"I'm fine I just-"I rushed into the bathroom were I regurgitate my delicious cake well it's not delicious the second time. I wiped the sweat off my brow and returned to the cyborg.

"What are you still doing here?!" I snapped. Phy didn't even flinch, damn robot.

"You requested that I come up AND to bring drugs. So what did you want besides the jet?" Phy spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What? Oh yes, yes my daughter was captured. I need you to check out this town called….meg-a-ton." Damn jet I thought I should have used it after talking about my daughter it's hard to remember things now.

"Would you like for me to exterminate the capture?"

"I pondered that for quiet sometime but realized something phy. She can be stabbed, broken, bruises all over her body, her tongue cut out from her pretty little mouth but if she is deflowered or dead everything I've worked for, for 18 **fucking** years would be demolished. Bring him in for questioning if it's not too much trouble. I want to make him pay myself, for hurting my little baby." I spoke with mocking sadness.

Phy didn't question he simply nodded and walked out the door to start his task. Such a good boy he is.

Alice pov

A dark skinned man with the cowboy hat stayed behind as everyone in the group disbursed. He put his revolver back into its holster.

"Lone wanderer you defiantly know how to make an entrance" The man said with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble Lucas "lone wander replied apologetically.

"No problem at all, hell you've done more for this town then anyone." Lucas laughed. "Anyway don't let me keep you held up. But I would like to know who your lovely companion is for safety reasons."

I snorted. _Yeah, "safety reasons" old pervert._

"Right" LW smiled "this is my friend…what's your name?"

_I was going to exchange those pleasantries with you till the mob showed up my brain screamed angrily._

Lucas's eyes widened "oh is she THAT kinda friend?" to make he's suggestion clear he added "if you wanted someone like her we've got Nova!"

"What!" I roared. _ I don't know who the hell Nova is but I can take a hint._ I set my jaw and balled up my fist ready to beat the shit out of this prick.

Lone wander pov

I glanced over at my female companion she looked like she was about to burst. Her glare was so fierce I thought she'd start shooting lasers. Luckily she didn't and I stepped in quickly.

"N-no no she's not a hooker! She was…hurt out in the waste and I helped her out." I stole another glance at the girl. She rolled her eyes like she didn't expect my lie to be believable. It was sorta the truth.

"Kindest man I've ever met you are. If she needs medical attention tell doctor ill pay for it." With that the sheriff swaggered away.

"Thanks" I called out to him. Lucas waved in return. I turned around and met the girls gaze. She looked shocked. "Haven't you learned yet, I smirked I'm the good guy."

"Those are the ones you have to watch out for." She retorted

"Why is that" I asked genuinely curious. She sighed like this was boringly painful.

"Because people let their guard down around the "nice" people. Then, BOOM you're naked in the streets dead with your neck slit and mugged."

"Ah personal experience?" I joked. My grin faded when I saw the hurt expression on her face. She saw me notice and instantly put on the mask of the angry young girl. I felt horrible.

"So what IS your name?" I started walking to my shabby house so I didn't have to make eye contact. She didn't speak for a long time. Probably to make sure her voice wouldn't crack or quiver.

"Alice." She whispered. Out of the corner I've my eye I could see her staring at me. We were almost to my house.

"Alice? Lovely name." we walked in silence up one of the ramps.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she seethed.

"Someone's hot tempered" I sang.

"Someone's changing the subject" she said with equal amount of enthusiasm. We reached my house.

"Look" I said before entering the house "just call me lone wanderer for now."

"Why won't you give me your name!" she hissed and glared at me. My eyes softened and I had a small frown on my face.

"People don't call me by my birth name anymore, people don't know me by that, and I haven't told a person my real name in a long time so why should it be you?" I sighed. I was expecting her to drop it but this girl has been a mystery this whole trip. The only thing I noticed was she's stubborn and hot tempered. Her glare never let up.

"We're not talking about your damn virginity so stop being a pussy and tell me your name" she spat. I think she saw a look in my eyes because at the next moment she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh god! You ARE aren't you? How old are you!? Wow at this point just do the deed" She spoke loudly I just about threw her into my house. My cheeks were still flushed when she started scanning the insides of my living space. It wasn't much but I added to it as much as I could four bedrooms, wide kitchen, tiny bathroom, and the one I'm most proud of, my combat room. I don't practice shooting in my house it waste bullets and I already get a lot of practice in the waste. I practice with melee weapons or fist.

She shrugged "not bad."

"I'll take that, thank you" I chimed. I looked down at dog meat who was already passed out on the floor snoring. I looked back up at Alice. She had dark circles around her eyes and her posture was slightly slumped. But there was no denying it she was beautiful curse and a blessing I suppose. She has light, smooth porcelain skin, full lips, skinny but with curves, high cheek bones, and- ok now I'm eyeing her like a piece of meat. I cleared my throat.

"Dog meat has the right idea. I'll see you in the morning Alice, sleep anywhere but the furthest right door." I yawned.

"What's in that room?" I could hear the suspicion in her voice. I snorted

"That's where I sleep stop being paranoid." I walked up the steps slowly. I don't remember my age but I'm not that old. I just feel like it. I pushed my bedroom door open. It was the smallest bedroom but I prefer a room that doesn't have a lot of hiding spaces or corners. That was the only difference in rooms my bedroom showed nothing about me it was impersonal. Just the way I liked it. I locked my door I don't know this girl and I am not stupid enough to throw caution to the wind just because a raven hair beauty showed up. I flopped on my bed and drifted into a light sleep.

I woke up a heard muffled shrieking and struggling sounds. I leaped out of bed grabbing a loaded pistol out from under my pillow and shoved a knife in my favorite boxer shorts. I didn't listen to my conscience telling me to go slowly and carefully. I kicked down every door till I found Alice. She was sleeping on her stomach in bed. The pillow almost smothering her.

_That explains muffled cries._

With the blankets wrapped all around her body.

_And that explains the struggling._

I sighed and tip toed over to the side of her bed. She started to breathe in sharply and fast meaning she was about to go for round two of giving me a heart attack. My hand immediately touched her shoulder and I began whisper her name.

"Alice, Alice" I whispered gently. Her eyes opened slowly however, when she saw me they got huge and her hand lunged at my face. It connected with my cheek and I fell backwards. I grunted and she sat up.

"What are you doing in MY room?" she was surprisingly calm, hostility right below the surface.

"I heard screaming, thought you might be in trouble." I was still lying on my back on the floor.

"Well I'm fine you can go back to sleep" She didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Nightmare?" I questioned after getting back on my feet.

"n-none of your concern." I could hear the quiver in her voice. She was frightened. I looked around the room; the curtains were completely drawn back on the window. I could see the silver glint and the circler craters that make up of what we call the moon. She was using it as a night light. I looked back to her. The moon light out lining her silhouette and adding a tint of blue to her soft skin. Her milky skin was easy to see but her dark hair hid in the shadows behind her.

"Oh you're afraid of the dark?" I continued to press her for more information. She stared at me with puppy dog eyes for a while and finally gave in telling me her story.

"My father used to tell me scary stories about the dark, about demons." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but I could still see her hands shaking. I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Having nightmares about demons then?" I said softly as if at any moment I might wake her from the spell that allowed her to talk freely to me.

"No" she leaned closer to me "it was about m-my mother." I touched her hand giving it a squeeze. I instantly remembered our conversation earlier.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry was your mother the one who-"she cut me off sharply, Tears welling in her eyes.

"She was unclothed in the street! Do you know how humiliating that is? My father said she had a long pretty neck but that was taken from her too I guess." Tears started pouring from her eyes. I instinctively pulled her into a warm hug rocking her back and forth in my arms. Talking would be pointless.

He was holding me in his arms taking care of me. I was a hot mess, sobbing into his neck crinkling the faded blue shirt by balling a wad in my fists. He didn't care just continued his soothing cradling. I was taught not to show emotion but everything I couldn't let out just got bottled up. Cramming all my hate, sadness, disgust, pain, and even happiness away. Until in one giant burst it all came out. This tall man wasn't trying to make a pass at me he was simply there for me, listening to me and I think that that was what finally got me to pour all my emotion out into those bitter tears and onto the strong man holding me. I didn't know how long I cried I just know when I did stop I was tired. My eyes hurt and I was light headed. My shoulders felt lighter too it was like a fresh start. My eyes started to droop as I leaned on something warm and hard. The last thing I saw was colorful plaid underwear before my eyes shut closed like i had anchors attached to my eye lids.

I looked down to see a puffy eyed Alice asleep on my chest. I don't want to wake her by moving. I really have no choice in the matter though. I was still sitting on the edge of her bed while she leaned on me with her feet tucked beside her. Sleeping in the same bed would just get me another punch to the face. I bit my lip. I was completely lost slowly drowning in Alice's warm body and intoxicating smell.

**Ohhhh what will the lone wanderer decide? Find out in chapter 4! **** Thanks so far for people who are sticking with my story even when it has slow updates, bad spelling and grammar. You are amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't wonna be one of those jerks who says they're going to update sooner and then don't but I am I'm sorry guys school got in the way. Please feel free to give your thoughts on my writing. After all if you don't like it you can help change that. Seriously grammars, words, spelling, even the actual story plot. I'm up for ideas. :} Sorry I would have made this sooner but school got back in…its hectic. And it wasn't really soon…but here you go anyway! Also sorry for Lucy west fans…I kind of made her a lot different than what she actually is.**

My eyes slowly drifted open. I could feel a dull pounding in the back of my head caused by heavy sobbing of last night. Memories of last night slowly flooded my mind and an unavoidable pink tint painted my cheeks. Something shinned in my eyes. I looked up to see a window shinning sunlight through it. It was odd. Windows are hard to find with sand storms breaking into the house as well as robbers. It just made more since to have a house barricaded with cold metal. The lone wanderer was different, not completely in a bad way. My breath caught in my throat. The lone wanderer! Suddenly aware of my surroundings, I could feel something warm against my back breathing steadily. I shot up right and snapped my head away from the beautiful sky through the window.

"WHAT THE FU-"

There lying next to me was a slobbery dog. My face was way past pink at this point. I almost started to laugh until the lone wanderer sprinted into my room with a spatula in hand.

"What, what's wrong?!" he was panicked as well.

"u-um" I bit my lip "I thought I saw a spider" I lied. Yah right, like I was going to tell him I thought he was cuddling beside me in bed.

"Well you scared the shit out of my dog" he pointed to the whimpering mutt.

"It's his fault for being in my room" I crossed my arms in defense.

"Come on dog meat I made pancakes" was all he said as he shuffled out the door.

I slithered out of bed. Since I didn't take off any clothes last night I was relatively ready to go. I spotted a mirror and examined myself. I had sleep in my eyes which I swiftly rubbed out and my hair was slightly ruffled. Something else was different about me too. It wasn't physically per say but I felt light like a weight around my heart was lifted and my soul scrubbed clean and fresh. I strode to the door with an extra kick to my step I barely noticed.

When I made it down stairs there was an aroma that smelled sweet and heavenly. I saw hero man wearing a very manly apron. It had ruffles all around the side and pink…well pink everything. The letters on the front were to worn to see but I bet I'd laughed even harder than what I was doing right now. He looked up from his well grease pan and gave me a knowing smile.

"I've tried finding a masculine one but it's like only the girls cooked before the nuclear bombs." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He handed me a plate with a light brown disk on it. I was stunned.

"You were being serious about making pancakes? I thought we didn't even have the ingredients anymore." I said looking back down at the fluffy pastry in awe.

"We don't" he said bluntly. He sure knows how to push my buttons. I silently seethed.

"HOW did you make it then?" I said my patience drying up.

"Oh you know a little Brahmin milk, some gecko eggs and flour now THAT was hard to find." He said all that while fixing another batch of flap jacks.

After he was finished and we were both eating, we made small talk but he never mentioned my sobbing fest only hours ago. I was grateful.

"Hey I noticed your shooting skills when we met and I figure I can help you out with that" he walked over to the sink and placed his plate in it.

I snorted. "You didn't even see me shoot when we encountered each other."

"Exactly" he smirked "do you even know how to? By the looks of how you clung to that rock I'd say no."

I had to remind myself that he was just teasing me or else I would have let my raider instincts kick in. I counted to ten and took deep breathes. "I know how to shoot, it's just…you caught me off guard..."

He raised his eyebrows "Oh really?

I hated how already he can tell when I'm bluffing. "Why would you give me a gun anyway? I tried killing you yesterday!" I shouted at him.

He thought for a couple minutes. "Technically you didn't try killing me, your men did." He leaned against the counter casually. His head was about to touch the ceiling. God he's a giant.

"Ok look I know how to use a gun…I just don't like them I prefer swords or maybe a knife."

He didn't question further. He nodded and walked past me. I expected him to give up and do something else. Instead he came back with a large military pack. He gave me a wide grin, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Those wouldn't happen to be guns know would they?" I gulped.

"Indeed they are" he didn't look back at me. "Dog meat stay" he commanded. The dog stopped at the door way.

"How did you find dog meat?" I asked as he continued to drag me down the rusty ramps.

"I was just wondering the waste and saw him ripping the throat out of a raider, Looked like he had a grudge with them. Poor dog was starved, his paws were raw and bloody, must've traveled miles. He had a dog tag on him but no one was around…Thus started our companionship." He tried to keep his face stony but failed miserably.

I gave him a sympathetic look and started to walk willingly.

"At least you have each other" I murmured.

"Indeed" he whispered and nodded.

We were almost to the gates when I heard this high pitched squeal that would put prairie dogs to shame. I turned around to see a blonde head lady with her hair pulled up tight. I could see her practically rolling down the ramps to catch up with someone. _I feel bad for that person. I chuckled,_ Sadly those people were us, _Great._. She made it towards us, she was gasping for breath like she hadn't had air fill her lungs in quite some time. After she caught her breathe she began chatting away.

"Hi lone wanderer!" she squawked. She turned my direction the only type of greeting I got was a cold glare. I did want any other girl would do in this type of situation. I crossed my arms and glared right back at her.

"So were you heading off to?" she spoke with the most annoying high pitched voice I've ever heard. She had that fake voice that girls sometimes used to pretend to be cute and dumb_._

_Oh god if he falls for it_ I mentally groaned.

"We're going to go practice shooting" he grumbled. She looked down the bag he was holding and noticed are hands tightly wrapped together. Lone wanderer seemed to forget but hey I wasn't going to mention it if I get to see the girl spasm out in anger. Which she did. I could see her jaw and fist clench and unclench.

"That's sooo cool you know I'm a pretty good shot myself mind if I tag along." She continued with her bubbly attitude.

Without missing a beat the lone wanderer said "I don't know if you want to come, princess here has never shot a gun and she might get a little trigger happy around you."

_Princess?! I've shot a gun before! In fact I might test my skill on these two dummies. _

They shared a long laugh. Apparently she wasn't concerned about me anymore because she said

"Oh well you two have fun, don't get hurt wanderer…your too cute for that." I wanted to gag but at least she wasn't trying to mark her territory anymore.

It the pit of my stomach I felt something weird in a bad way. Like I ate something repugnant and it was just gathering around my waist line germinating. I pushed down the feeling. It seemed to be fading away along with that girl. I didn't really think that girl would have made me sick to my stomach but I guess I surprise myself.

Lw pov

We made it outside the gates and trudged on for a good amount of distance from the small town. The sun was raining down its heat and the wind calmly panting in our faces. Every step we took kicked dirt up and into our unprotected eyes. Ah good old wasteland. I couldn't help but think back earlier as we continued to walk in comfortable silence. Her face was utter bliss as she took her first bit of the best breakfast food. I caught myself and shook my head.

"We can stop here" as I turned around to look at her I noticed that our hands were still tightly intertwined. I tugged my hand away and avoided eye contacted. I could see her fidgeting with her fingers. She was nerves I was curious as to why but I resisted my curiosity. I was tired of melt downs and embarrassing hugs.

I took out a rifle, set up some old pork 'n bean cans and Nuka Cola bottles. I carefully aimed looking through my sight. Finally, I took my shot, one of the Nuka Cola bottles exploded into glass shards. I looked back at Alice.

"Your turn" I grinned. She reluctantly walked closer to me. I handed her the gun. I made sure I was right behind her just in case she did react to her idea of filling me with led. But not too close. Before I could talk her though it I heard five loud gun shots. Trails of smoke come out beside Alice and she turned around. I could see all the targets knocked off but something that was more unnerving was the grin she had on her face.

"Told yaw I could shoot" she gloated.

"Well then why don't you like to shoot?" it didn't make any sense to me. She sighed like she always did when she was getting impatient.

"Just because your good at something doesn't mean you like it" she crossed her arms, ready for an argument. I took the bait.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes as if I asked her if super mutants were friendly or not.

"You're good at killing people, does that mean you enjoy it?" her eyes were serious and it looked like she was testing me. Her aqua eyes sparkled when the sun caught them. She was beautiful, too bad her attitude wasn't.

"I guess you're right." I said honestly. "But why don't you like it?" I reciprocated. She looked down at the dirt and started kicking it.

"It makes a disturbing sound" her face was flushed with shame. I mentally kicked myself for digging.

"Alright, well you CAN shoot and that's all I wanted so…as long as you're willing to shoot when we're in a tight situation you can go back to using a melee weapon." She nodded and looked me in the eyes. I could see she was grateful. I gave her a warm smile and packed all the stuff back up.

"Let's go do something crazy" I spoke eagerly to entice her. She raised her eyebrows. I was worried she might say no but then I saw her lips tug upwards.

"Ah what the hell" she uncrossed her arms.

"Great!" I beamed. We started too walked back down the dessert path but I suddenly stopped. Something didn't feel right. I whispered get down to Alice. I looked all around but all I could see was the wind playing dust away from the destroyed hills. Just as I was about to get up and say false alarm I heard an unmistakable robot sound and it was getting louder and louder.


End file.
